The Legacies of Batman
by RedHood001
Summary: What if Damien wasn't the only son of Batman? What if there was one other? Which legacy would he choose, the League of Shadows or legacy of the Batman, would be up to him. This is the story of the twin sons of Talia Al Ghul and the Batman, Damien and Adrian Wayne.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I deleted my Suicide Squad story because** **I wanted to improve it more. I didn't think it was that good. Sorry for anyone who found it good, but don't worry because the new version is going to be better. In the meantime, here is my Son of Batman story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY DC CONTENT.**

 **The Twins**

Far beyond the mountains, covered by the mist, hidden by all except those who knew of it was a headquarters. This was no ordinary headquarters, for this was the headquarters of the League of Assassins. Others called them, the League of Shadows. Whichever you prefer, they all represent the same thing. They have only one duty, to rid the world of evil and corruption. Though their motives are noble, their methods are far from what any good person would do. Some, like Batman, would not stoop low to the life of a killer. It was what makes the good people different from the bad. But the League would not let anything stand in their way to complete their task, anything.

Batman, or his true identity Bruce Wayne, had been chosen by Ra's Al Ghul to become a successor to lead the League. He declined for he made a code to never take a life. But Talia, Ra's daughter, had fallen in love with him. One night, they both did something that would create not one, but two who would be their legacy. Whether it would be the legacy of the League of Shadows or legacy of the Batman, would be up to them.

This is the story of the twin sons of Talia Al Ghul and the Batman, the grandsons of Ra's Al Ghul, Damien and Adrian Wayne.

Four individuals view upon the soldiers of the League of Shadows as they train their arts in combat and sword fighting. One was old but strong, and was wearing a black armor with golden markings, along with a green cape. This was Ra's Al Ghul. One was a woman wearing tight fitting combat attire, exposing her curves. This was Talia Al Ghul. The two young short ones, who were still in their pre-teens, were wearing identical outfits, but were smaller in size and had red capes.

They were so identical in appearance, both having black hair of the same style, along with the same face, that you wouldn't be able to tell the difference of their identity, unless if you look at their eyes. One had sky-blue eyes, while the other had jade colored eyes. The one with the blue eyes was Adrian, while the one with the green eyes was Damian. They were both identical twins, sons of Talia Al Ghul. They were considered to be bastards among few as the identity of their father was never told. Only two people knew of his identity, other than the boys themselves. One was of course, their mother Talia, the other, their grandfather, Ra's.

When it comes to their father, they were both curious of anything related to him. Always listening intently to their grandfather and mother's stories of him, never missing any detail. They would sometimes be unsatisfied with the information and would often wander to places in the temple to search for any additional information, places they weren't allowed in, or find things they weren't supposed to. Talia had always complimented them for this, saying that they had the makings of their father's detective skills. While Damien slowly became bored with the topic, Adrian grew more curious. Talia had told him of the tragedy that had ultimately been the catalyst for his father to become what he was now, the Batman. Adrian became curious as to why his father didn't come visit them at times, though he had a suspicion. He didn't know about them. Adrian was saddened but decided, it was a price to pay. But he had hoped that someday, both he and his brother will meet their father.

"Here is your legacy Damien, Adrian," Ra's said as they overlooked the League headquarters. Damian and Adrian took one step forward to look at the view more closely, "Here is your inheritance, The League of Assassins," Damian and Adrian turned to their grandfather, "Yes, grandfather," they both said with pride as they turn back to the training happening below them. Ra's glanced at his grandchildren with a proud gleam in his eyes, "They will be yours to command, to make certain the earth abides a natural contentment, without the abuse of man," Ra's said with pride.

Talia watched their interaction as her brother, who was wearing a cream colored armor with white markings along with a white cape, his face wrinkled at his age, "It is good to see our revered father so devoted to his grandsons," He said as Talia turned to him with a smile, "Yes brother, it is," Talia said as her brother turned to the twins.

As Adrian stood to Ra's right, Damien suddenly had an uneasy feeling. It was a sense that both twins had. If one of them was in danger, somehow the other could sense it. Damien whipped to his brother, "Adrian," He called as Adrian suddenly, startling his brother. His uncle, sensing the danger, immediately ran to his nephew as he protected him from an incoming bullet. It went to his back, "Uncle," Adrian exclaimed as his uncle fell to the ground, motionless. He was dead in an instant. Adrian immediately scanned the area. He glanced at a small hole where he could see an eye peeking through, "Over there," He said to his mother and grandfather. Ra's saw the eye in the hole. He immediately turned to Talia, "We have been breached, they are already inside, take the boys," Ra's ordered his daughter as he unsheathed his sword. The wall fell as they could see men wearing black ninja outfits with an orange symbol on their right shoulder, carrying firearms.

Talia immediately grabbed both of her sons, jumping at the balcony and slides on the rooftop below them. They landed with no injuries as they looked up towards Ra's position. Adrian and Damian heard a distant buzzing of a helicopter as they turned to the front, seeing helicopters open firing at the League members. Bullets rained upon them, killing many in their path as they fired missiles. Talia grabbed her sons to cover as they saw more helicopters heading their way for an attack, also dropping ground troops. "Adrian, Damien, stay here," Talia ordered them, "Yes, mother," Adrian replied with a nod. Talia ran to the battlefield.

Damian turned to his brother with a blank face, "You're gonna fight, aren't you?" Adrian turned to his brother as he pulled out two guns and two katanas, "Were you going to do nothing?" Adrian replied. Damien gave a smirk as he took the blade and the gun, "Fair point," Damien replied. They both looked towards the battlefield, turning to each other and nodded as they both charged. They shot down many enemies, occasionally attacking with their swords. Then they turned and saw a large explosion at the main building, where their grandfather had been, "Adrian," Damien called as he ran to the building, "I know," Adrian replied as they both ran to the center courtyard. They could see the burned figure of their grandfather lay on the ground. Then an old man wearing a black and orange colored armor dropped down near him. 'Deathstroke,' both boys thought in hatred.

Slade slammed his foot at the burned form of Ra's, "After five hundred years the world's had quite enough of you, old man. The Lazarus pit will not bring you back this time," Slade said as he put his sword in a reverse grip, holding it above his head to stab Ra's.

Adrian and Damien immediately ran towards him with a battle cry as they leaped forward and kicked Slade away from their grandfather. Slade recovered from the attack as he looked at the boys, one of them was kneeling beside Ra's, the other holding a sword with an angry glare. 'If looks could kill,' Slade thought, now realizing they were Talia's bastard children. But when he looked at Adrian's glare, he couldn't help but noticed the look on the boy's face, almost familiar. "Grandfather," Damian whimpered as Adrian held down his sadness, glaring hatred at the man in front of him, "Damian, we attack together," He growled to his twin as he stood, sword flashing in his hand, "I was just about to say the same thing," Damien growled back.

Slade, holding two swords, charged. Both brothers blocked his attack, pushing each sword back as Slade swung his swords downwards, towards Damien. Damien dodged as Adrian took the opportunity to attack, but Slade swung his sword faster before he could reach him. He leaped sideways, barely dodging the attack as Slade swung again at his brother. Damien dodged, managing to get behind Slade, sliding backwards. Then he leaped to Slade, before barely managing to block Slade's counter. The attack was too much for him to block as he was thrown across the courtyard, slamming to the wall. "Damien!" Adrian yelled as he turned to Slade. He ran and swung viciously at him, before his attacks were countered. Adrian blocked the attack but, like Damien, he too, was thrown across the courtyard. Damien saw his brother get thrown, immediately catching him as they both fell to the ground with a grunt, "Thank you, brother," Adrian said to his twin, who nodded. They glared at Slade as he spoke, "So you're Talia's little bastards, not bad for a pair of children. But now, we end it," Slade said as he charged, both his swords held ready. Both boys glanced at each other, having the same idea as they dodged his attack and went separately. Then they ran to a couple of the pillars supporting the wooden floor above, cutting them, before moving out of the way. Slade looked upwards as the wooden floor fell on top of him. He emerged from the wooden rubble, moving towards the boys, but screamed in pain as Damien stabbed his left eye. Damien pulled his sword back as it glistened with blood, "Now your heart," Adrian said as he emerged from behind Damien. His attack was blocked as Slade threw out a few tiny smoke bombs. Black smoke surrounded the twins, blocking their vision. They blocked their mouth and nose, preventing the smoke from entering their lungs as they heard Slade's voice above them, "I'll make you pay for this, boys," They looked up and saw Slade holding a rope being pulled upwards to a helicopter. They narrowed their eyes as they saw a large muscular chocolate skinned man, with many scars, wearing a black tank top and green combat pants, smirking at them. "Ubu," Both boys muttered at the same time as the smoke cleared around them.

As Slade went inside the helicopter, it flew away. Damien and Adrian ran back to the battlefield as all the helicopters and Deathstroke's men ceased their attack. Damien raised his sword, "COME BACK AND FIGHT YOU COWARDS!" He yelled as the helicopters dropped ropes. Deathstroke's men immediately retreated, throwing smoke bombs as they grabbed the roped and pulled tow the helicopters. Both brothers glared at the retreating helicopters, before remembering something, "Grandfather," Adrian muttered as he ran back to the courtyard, followed by Damien. "GRANDFATHER!" Damien yelled as he and Adrian stopped at the courtyard, noticing their grandfather missing. Adrian then saw an entrance with green light coming from inside, "Lazarus pit," Adrian muttered as he ran to the room. Damien heard his brother and followed him. Talia called her sons as they went down to a set of stairs, heading to the Lazarus pit.

They both stopped as their mother ran and stopped beside them, looking at the pit . . . or rather, the body close to it. Adrian dropped his sword as he ran towards his grandfather's unmoving form. He struggled to carry him, "Come on, we need to get him to the Lazarus pit," Adrian said with a struggle as his mother went in front of him, Damien putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Stop," Talia said as Damien looked at his brother in sadness and grief. Adrian looked pleadingly at his mother, "We have to try, we can't just leave him-" Damien cut his brother with a sad tone in his voice, "He's dead," Adrian turned to his brother with his face trembling as he turned his grandfather's form. "The pit can restore a body this damaged. He's beyond healing," Talia said to her son. Adrian slowly put Ra's body to the ground as he knelt. "We did our best, brother," Damien said to his brother. Talia walked away as Adrian closed his eyes, "We failed," Talia stopped and turned around, "We can't think about that now, we have to move, come," She sternly said. Damien walked to his mother but noticed his brother was still kneeling beside their grandfather, "Adrian, now," Talia ordered as she grabbed her son's arm and pulled him with her, Damien followed. "Where are we going?" Damien asked her, still walking. Their mother replied, "Gotham City," Both boys widened their eyes; Adrian couldn't help but thought 'Could it be?' His thoughts prove to be true as his mother added.

"It's time to meet your father,"

 **A/N: Well … what do you think of the first chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back. I'm working on another story, Hotel Transylvania. Check it out in my profile. Anyways, here is the second chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY DC CONTENT.**

* * *

 **Father meets Sons**

The trip there was . . . restless to say the least, for Adrian. Despite his grief for his grandfather, he and Damien were going to see their father, for the first time in their life.

Nervousness immediately came after they went onboard the ship, fancy ship. Both twins weren't surprised by this fact. The League had a large funding, which was the understatement of the year. Their father was even more so. They couldn't even imagine what sort of wealth he had, at least the total amount of it. The fact that it would one be theirs was . . . actually not so pressuring as Adrian thought. Well, both he and his brother have had quite a lot of time learning. They were both intelligent beyond that of normal kids. They were only physically children, inside they were very mature. Although, both brothers were prepared for a few . . . phases.

It was a good thing their mother had given them 'The Talk' already. The awkward part was she blatantly described how her and their father . . . made them. They had both looked as if unfazed by the fact, although both brothers were actually resisting the urge to just make her stop, but they respected the, uh, knowledge they had gotten. They had to learn it at some point.

* * *

Adrian and Damien were hiding behind a curtain, waiting for their mother to reveal them to their father. Damien wasn't exactly thrilled that they had to be 'babysit' by their father. On the other hand, he was actually quite curious of his father as well, just not as Adrian was. Speaking of which, Adrian was actually taking deep breaths. He had to be strong, show no sign of weakness.

"Not you." Talia stated. It was time for the reveal, "Me," Talia continued as she pulled the purple curtain, revealing both boys standing there confidently, "And your sons." They walked to the light, revealing them completely. Damien had his hands on his hip, Adrian had his arms crossed, "Sons?" Batman said, sounding not so much shocked by the fact. When in fact, he was.

"I assure you they're yours, beloved." Batman didn't even know why Talia needed to say that. He could pretty much see the resemblance, they both looked like him. Only difference is that one had Talia's jade eyes, while the other had his. They couldn't have been more than ten years old, though judging by the looks in their eyes. Batman knew they were no children. And the League of Shadows uniform they were wearing wasn't there for show either.

They both walked towards him. They stopped as the one with the jade eyes examined him and spoke, "Don't look so stunned, father. I thought you'd be taller." He said with a raised eyebrow. While Damien had a look of unimpressed, Adrian was mentally in awe at his father. The stories weren't even close to what he was experiencing now. His father had an aura of strength and intelligence. Definitely someone you don't want to be on his bad side. Though he had a feeling Damien would ignore this.

* * *

Father and sons stood in the docks, watching the ship Talia was in moving away. "You didn't know about us." Adrian said. Batman immediately replied, "No." Damien looked up to him from the corner of his eyes, "So mother has made us your responsibility." He said as both he and Adrian turned to their father. Batman looked to them, "Something like that." He replied.

Damien immediately spoke, "This isn't necessary, we'll do fine by ourselves." Batman turned to them, "So do I, but things have changed. She thinks you both will be better off with me, for now." He said. Batman took a moment to reply, "Better than with the League of Assassins." Adrian couldn't help but be a little offended. They had grown up with them after all, "They thought us how to fight." Adrian replied. Batman looked to them with a raised eyebrow, "And I take it, not much else."

Adrian opened his mouth to argue, but decided against. Yes, his father was right. Well, when you're the grandson of the leader, you were practically trained after you learn to walk, "No." Adrian replied, looking away.

Batman turned to the Batmobile, which had been parked near the docks. He pressed a button on his belt as it opened. Both brothers turned to it, "I'll drive." Damien said. "No." Batman immediately replied, "I know how." Damien said, "No." Batman said more sternly, "Someday, perhaps?" Adrian couldn't help but asked. He had always been interested in his father's 'toys' as Talia had put it in her stories. No, the gadgets of course. What were you thinking about?

Batman couldn't help but noticed the hopeful tone. It seemed this was the more, child-ish twin. The nostalgia came as he once had that same hopeful look on his son's face. Back then, when he had been their age. He internally smiled, "Maybe." That was the most Adrian was going to get. It did give him hope though.

They both took their sacks, containing some items they had from the League, and ran to the car. They sat in opposite side of their father. Batman went inside and pressed a 'call' on the screen of the Batmobile, showing his butler's face, Alfred Pennyworth. While Damien thought him to be a servant, Adrian was told that he was a friend of the family. He had been there for their father when their grandparents had been murdered, "Alfred." Batman said. They heard a voice, clearly elderly, "Yes, sir?"

"We're going to have company." Batman stated, strangely with a bit of an excited tone. It was so distinct that Adrian was sure he was imagining it.

"A sleepover? Oh goodie." Alfred's voice stated in a tired tone, "For my sons." It all went silent for a few moments, until Alfred replied, "Pardon me, sir, I seem to have mistaken. I thought you said your 'sons'?"

"I did." Batman replied. They drove off through the night of Gotham City. Both brothers looked around the tall buildings. They certainly gave off a dark theme, even with all the lights, the gargoyles only adding the effect. They saw Wayne Tower, their future legacy. Well, they weren't going to be separate of course. Adrian and Damien prefer to work together. So if they were going to inherit the multi-billion dollar company, they were going to do it together.

Throughout the journey, Adrian couldn't but be curious of what his father thought of them. He didn't know about them, after all they've only just met. Though unlike his brother, he was actually hoping to learn some things from his father. He wouldn't become Robin of course. His brother could take up that role, if he wanted too. He had another thing in mind, something similar. He didn't know if his father would approve, but he figured he should let them try at least. If they took up the roles, of course, which Adrian was considering and unknowingly to him, his brother as well. There wasn't exactly any changing to the name for Adrian's, only adding one word. And it held an entirely different meaning.

Red Robin.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if it's shorter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! Sorry for the slow update. I'm currently testing my limits on working on 2 stories, the other is Hotel Transylvania.**

 **Just to make things clear, updates will not be consistent. Whenever I can.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY DC CONTENT.**

* * *

 **New Home**

The Batmobile drove through the night, towards the secluded regions of the forest near Gotham. Both brothers could see the Wayne Manor in the far off distance. They were both wondering why the place was located so far away from Gotham. Though judging from what they already knew about Gotham City, it wasn't exactly surprising. It was quite brilliant, considering it was located near a cliff and out to the open sea. It gave a tactical advantage should any trespassers came around. 'Though to be quite honest, who would be bold enough to trespassed Wayne Manor?' Both boys thought, not knowing that would actually happen in the future.

The boys couldn't help but noticed another thing, the road leading downwards on the edge of the cliff-side. No doubt towards the infamous Batcave. The Batmobile drove through the cave entrance towards a long bridge, stopping at a circle in the centre in front of a large multiple-screen computer. Waiting for them was a man wearing butler attire. The Batmobile stopped, the circular floor rotating the vehicle, facing towards the entrance of the cave. Damien and Adrian jumped out of the vehicle as it opened, "Welcome back, sir. I presume these are the young men of whom you spoke." Alfred said.

"Hello, Pennyworth."

"Hello, Mr. Pennyworth."

Damien gave his brother a raised eyebrow. He couldn't blame him really. Out of the two of them, Adrian was the more 'soft' one, if you could call it that. But Damien couldn't care less about that fact, considering they both had flaws. It was how they both work, opposite twins. Alone they were still very deadly, but they were more effective working together. Where one of them would fail, the other would succeed. It was a dangerous combination for them to have.

Alfred could see the difference of the two already. He would try his best to tolerate Damien, as he would probably be the more stubborn twin out of the two. He had a feeling he wouldn't have to do that with Adrian. They both shared their father's trait. The stubbornness was definitely there, though Adrian had less than Damien.

Damien turned to the butler, "We've heard of you." He said. Alfred bowed, "At your service, Master Damien, Master Adrian." He replied. Damien looked around, as if looking for anyone else. Adrian was also confused, "Where are the rest?" He asked to the butler. Alfred could tell they hadn't expected their father to have just one butler for the entire manor. "I am the sum total." Alfred replied. Damien turned to their father, "You have only one servant?" Damien asked in his incredulous tone, as if it was hard to believe.

Adrian had to wonder, how one butler could be enough for the entire manor. They must have hired some people to do specific chores. Though Adrian assumed they just come and go. Alfred pretty much handled most of it. 'Well, considering father's other alias, I guess that would make sense.' Adrian thought.

Batman looked to them, "He's not a servant," He replied sternly, "He's a friend." Both boys stared at their father for a few moments, "Hm." Damien said. Adrian then turned around, walking towards, what he assumed, was the Batcomputer. Damien followed him, scanning around the cave, "So this is the fabled Batcave. Grandfather told us all about it." Damien said. Adrian sat at the seat in front of the large computer, rotating the chair facing them, "Smaller than we imagined," Damien said, "Very efficient though." Adrian finished.

Batman and Alfred looked to the two, as they walked up the stairs, hands behind their backs, scanning the large cave. Alfred turned to Batman, "They are the spitting image of you at that age," He said, as he crossed his arm, "It's a bit chilling."

"Tell me about it," Batman replied, "Look, you're gonna have to get them settled. I'm not sure how long they'll be here but," He said, looking at where the boys were, "For the time being, this will be their home." He said to Alfred.

The boys looked at a red and green colored suit, with a green domino mask, and a yellow cape inside a glassed barrier. The original Robin suit, "It looks rather effeminate, don't you think?" Damien said to the two adults below. Adrian couldn't help but agree. Alfred replied, as he walked up the stairs towards them, "Master Dick was boy when he wore that."

Both knew who Dick Grayson was. They couldn't help but wonder, "Where is he now?" Adrian asked. "Moved on, and so shall we." Alfred replied as he led the two boys, "Would you both like to see where you will be sleeping?"

Batman watched them walked away. He would have to get used to this, having children. He hadn't known about them, and now they were suddenly his responsibility. He wasn't complaining though. In fact deep, deep, deep down, he actually wished Talia had told him about them. At least he would've had time to prepare for this sort of occasions, having to take care of their children. Though with the League of Assassins, he knew they weren't children. They were mature enough to be adults, although he could see some bits of children in them. He could tell by the way they looked at the old suit, that they wanted to become the new Robin. Although Adrian had something else in mind, not entirely different. He didn't really know if they were ready for that.

* * *

Damien and Adrian walked behind Alfred as he led them to their room. They both occasionally glanced at the manor. They saw their grandparent's picture with their father as a child. Adrian couldn't help but be amused at how similar they were to him. Like father like son, or in this case, sons.

On the way, Adrian couldn't help but noticed two katana swords, sheathed and hanged crossed in the wall. He immediately walked to the swords. Damien looked to his brother with curiosity, until he saw the swords. He followed Adrian, stopping beside him. Both swords looked to be very well-crafted. Alfred saw the boys looking at the swords with interest, "They belonged to your great-grandfather." He said to them. Adrian turned to him, "You both could use them, if you'd like?" Alfred said as he looked at the hidden glee in both their eyes.

Damien gave the sword one last look, before turning to his brother, "Let us continue, brother. We will use them tomorrow." Adrian looked to his brother and nodded. They followed Alfred, "I presume you will be sharing a room?" Both brothers looked to the butler, "Yes, we prefer it that way." Damien replied. Alfred nodded, approaching a double door, "Then I hope this isn't too cramped for the both of you?" He said, opening the door and revealing a rather large bedroom. It had two large beds, a few pictures hanging on the wall, a few drawers, a large closet, two separate doors, and a large television. "That door leads to your bath," Alfred said towards the door to their left, "The other to a game room," He said towards the door to their right, "And you also have this for your amusement." He continued, picking a television remote. He turned on the television, showing an old Looney Toons cartoon. Well, they didn't exactly like this sort of childish things. "Naturally you have the run of the mansion?" The twins turned to him, "Of course," Damien replied, "We know that."

After they finished examining the room, Damien turned to Alfred, "Prepare some tea, Pennyworth," Damien said, "Brown sugar instead off white," Adrian continued, "Fresh cup lemon," Damien continued, "China cups." Adrian finished. Alfred looked to them left and right, internally smiling. They were more twins than he realised, finishing each other's sentences. It was quite amusing, "Perhaps the young masters would like some warm mixed nuts, and a moist hand towel?"

They couldn't help but noticed the slight sarcastic tone in Alfred's voice, as they sat at couch near the door, "Watch yourself, Pennyworth." Damien said, "We're not so young that we don't understand sarcasm."

Alfred replied with a slight tired tone, "Well I am much too old to care." He then turned off the television, walking out of the room. "Alfred?" He stopped and turned around, noticing Adrian standing behind him, "Yes, Master Adrian?" The boy gave him a barely distinct hopeful smile, which the butler noticed, "Could you also bring chocolate?" Alfred smiled at the boy. He was definitely going to enjoy having them both around. They both had their father's persona, which gave him a bit of nostalgia. He wondered if they would also take the mantle Robin, although Master Bruce did told him that Adrian had something else in mind, "Of course, Master Adrian." Adrian nodded, before returning to his room.

* * *

The next day, Bruce walked to the kitchen, "I've gotta get down to the office," He said, picking up a toast, "How are the boys?" He said, as he took a bite. Alfred was watching outside the window, in the garden, "See for yourself." He said gesturing to the garden. Bruce walked to the window and saw his sons holding katanas, chopping down bushes of different shapes, "They've been at it since five o'clock this morning. I hope you don't mind, sir. The swords are your grandfather's, the ones on the wall pluck." Alfred explained.

The boys then ran to the window, running on it, before doing a back-flip and chopped another bush. Bruce noticed the perfect synchronization of their movements. They were both very skilled. He watched as they landed, putting their swords in a reverse grip, before stabbing the bush behind them at the same time. They watched as the twins jumped to a deer-carved bush, before jumping to a circular bush. They jumped to a giraffe-carved bush's back, cutting the head. They landed side by side, before cutting down the legs of the giraffe.

Bruce watched them with a blank look, "I think we might be able to skip the gardener this month." Alfred said. Bruce looked to him, "Well they were trained by the League of Assassins." He replied as a matter of fact. Alfred watched the boys with a tired look, "I myself, am rooting for the shrubbery." He replied. Bruce raised an eyebrow as he watched his sons swung their blades at the deer, before they sheathed their swords. A few short moments later, the bush was cut to pieces. Bruce couldn't help but smile, "They have talent." He said with a hint of pride in his tone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys, fair warning. I'm quite good at English, despite it not being my birth-language, but it's not THAT perfect. I apologize if there are any mistakes in grammar or anything of the sort. Also, sorry if this chapter is shorter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY DC CONTENT.**

* * *

 **Family Inheritance**

After their morning 'exercise', the twins took a bath and wore matching set of clothes. Tight black turtle neck shirt with tight black pants and black shoes to match. Damien turned to his brother, "Do you have it?" He asked. Adrian nodded, then for a moment, "We should also visit father's company, to tell him of our discovery." Damien raised an eyebrow, before smirking, "You just want to look at our father's company, don't you?"

Adrian gave his brother an innocent look, "It will be ours someday. Don't tell you're not curious yourself?" He replied. Damien could agree. There was no way one of them would be in charge of the company. They work better together. They also wondered, since their father had only known them just last night. Imagine what the company's reaction might be. 'Quite amusing.' They both thought.

* * *

How they managed to infiltrate the company without anyone noticing was beyond the twins. They didn't even need to try so hard, not even a sweat. In truth, they had expected better security, with their father as the Batman after all. They weren't expecting this lack of safety for such a large company. The boys were already having ideas on how to improve it. 'Embarrassing, even a bird's nest has better security.' Damien thought with a slight embarrassment.

They went inside the main office, careful but skilfully hacking the computer. They went through the files for useful information. They were going to inherit the company. They might as well gather information on the inner workings of it. Suddenly, they managed to find a rather interesting discovery.

They heard multiple voices over the door. They recognized their father's voice instantly, as the door opened, revealing Bruce along with other departments' employee, "What the hell?" One of them said. They ignored his comment, Damien, who was sitting beside Adrian, revealing a monitor. It showed margin schematics of the profits of Wayne Company on Argentina, "Your profit margin is down in Argentina," Damien said, smirking as he looked at the monitor, before turning to them, "Someone is scheming revenue, father." Adrian finished with an equal mischievous smirk.

"Argentina? That's my division, Bruce!?"

"Did he just say 'father'?"

"Bruce, you have kids?"

Bruce turned around, not bothering to answer the question, "It's okay, it's alright. I'll deal with this." He said with a final tone, as he closed the door. He walked over towards the twins, "What are you two doing?" He asked. "Reviewing our birthright," Damien replied, "This will be ours someday."

Bruce frowned, as he turned the monitor back, before demanding, "How did you two get in here?" Adrian gave his father a small hint of a sheepish look, "No offence, father, but a bird's nest has better security." 'Just what I was thinking.' Damien added silently. Then both of their expression turned more serious, as they stood and faced the window, showing a beautiful view of the city, "We need to talk." Damien said.

The brothers surveyed at the city, before Adrian continued, "Deathstroke has a contact stationed here." Bruce walked to them, "In Gotham?" He asked, walking over to his sons. Both brothers looked to their father, "We find him," Damien started, "We find Deathstroke." Adrian finished. "We can take Deathstroke out," Damien continued before both of them simultaneously said with a dark tone, "Permanently."

Bruce looked at his sons and replied with a stern tone, "We don't kill." The twins grew frustrated. Adrian might have been more reasonable, but he was still trained by the League of Assassins. They taught him, and his brother, to take a life. They had already done so during Deathstroke's attack, "We were taught you destroy your enemy." Damien replied instantly. "That makes you like them." Bruce said. "It makes us better than them," Adrian said in their defence, "Deathstroke killed our grandfather! He has to pay!"

"Ra's was a madman." Bruce told them. "He was a hero," Damien replied, "He died a hero." He finished. Then Adrian pulled a device out of his pocket, pressing a button, showing a holographic image of a large figure along with information of his profile, "Ubu's Deathstroke's right hand man. He used to work for our grandfather, he stays in Gotham City between missions to indulge his…" Adrian temporarily closed his eyes, before his brother continued, "…vices, according to mother." Bruce noted the slight showing of disgust on their faces, "We looked up the rest." Damien finished.

Bruce noticed the data they had on Ubu, recognizing it instantly, "This is classified mater- you downloaded this from the computer in the Batcave, didn't you?" Bruce asked. "We hacked an inorad when we were six, individually. It was easy." Damien replied. Bruce gave his sons a glare.

* * *

Adrian quietly sighed as he and his brother waited beside their father for Alfred to take them home. The butler pulled up the car, and then Bruce opened the door. They both went inside the car, "Alfred is to take both of you directly home, no stops. Both of you will not go off on your own for any reason, you will stay away from the Batcave computer, and you will stay out of sight, do you understand?" Bruce said with warning.

Damien crossed his arm, simply replying, "We owe our grandfather a death." He said. Adrian closed the door of the car. As Alfred drove the car through the city, Adrian could see a look on his brother's face, as he looked at him. Adrian nodded, as Damien gave a smile. He could always count on his brother. "Great-grandfather's swords will be very useful." Damien nodded in agreement. They had decided to keep the swords, as they were technically theirs.

Tonight, they will make their move. Unknowingly, they will also meet their, big 'brother'.


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR THIS LOOOOOOOOOONG UPDATE! School has been so time-consuming, and it's going to get worse soon. So just a heads up, I might not update that much. Idk when this is going to end.**

 **By the way, like I said before… or if I hadn't, then I'm telling you all now. I have a strange thing where if I watch something that I really like, I have an urge to just write a fanfic about it. It depends on my mood, you know what I mean?**

 **So if I suddenly add another story, that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon a story. So don't worry about that.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY DC CONTENT.**

* * *

 **Meeting 'Big Brother'**

While their father went to Arkham Asylum to interrogate Killer Croc, one of their father's infamous enemies, the twins prepared themselves for their 'appointment' with Ubu. Adrian wasn't going to kill the man, at least not until he talks, so he was a bit worried of what his brother would do. Damien preferred the more brash actions, which Adrian didn't mind at all. Though he'd make sure Ubu would still be able to at least say some information, before ultimately killing him. After all, that was the whole point of finding him.

"Make sure he's not too injured. We need him to talk first." Adrian requested to his twin. Damien internally sighed. He knew his brother was worried he would go too far. Of course he understood why. That was exactly why he could always rely on Adrian. Every time Damien would go overboard, Adrian would be there to stop him. They were both sides of the yin and yang, or the same coin… whatever the impression was.

They both couldn't honestly know what would happen if they went separate. Odds are they would probably do something stupid. They might be skilled, even individually, but even they had weaknesses.

They put on their League ninja uniforms, sheathing their new swords and pulling their hoods. As they prepared to leave the mansion, Adrian left a note for Alfred. It was more of a blueprint than note as of matter of fact, for their new suit. It didn't require much. Both he and Damien had already decided to mix the suits with their League of Shadows outfit. After measuring them, they found out that it was at least much more practical than the original. Damien also added a few things for Adrian's suit, which he was grateful for.

As they set out to confront Ubu, both of them couldn't shake the feeling that they were going to have another 'family' reunion. In a, somewhat, friendly way.

* * *

Ubu was not an intelligent individual, they both summarized. The large man had only brawns. He may have been able to detect them, but his guest wasn't even close. How could he had been Deathstroke's right hand man, they would never know? Other than the brawns, he could be a strategist for his militia, though they didn't know if that was true.

Damien leapt first, his brother moments after him. Damien broke the balcony window as Adrian unsheathed his sword. They both landed in front of Ubu, startling Ubu's 'vices'. The large man immediately fired the gun he was holding. The brothers easily dodged his shots. Damien kicked the gun in his hand, disarming him. Adrian immediately charged in, dodging a few hits from Ubu, before hitting him in his torso while Damien struck him in the face.

Ubu staggered back to the wall, before he grabbed a pair of lamps at the two. The twins immediately took out their swords, cutting the pieces as if they were made of butter. Adrian turned to the two other occupants of the room, "Leave, harlots!" He growled with a threatening motion of his sword. The girls immediately ran out the door in fright.

Damien jumped to the bar counter in the room, as Ubu walked back, before he grabbed the bottom of the counter and flipped it over, knocking Damien off his footing. Adrian caught his brother before he could hit the floor, then they saw Ubu putting on a pair of claws. He jumped over the flipped counter to hit them. They both parried with their swords, also countering his attacks with their own deadly strikes.

Ubu had a hard time blocking their attacks, before he saw a small opening. He managed to slice Adrian's torso, luckily it did not injured the boy. Adrian immediately retaliated with another attack, managing to create an opening for Damien to knock Ubu off-balance, before Adrian kicked him across the room, slamming to the wall. Ubu growled, charging at the two boys. His attacks were fast and vicious, but the boys were able to block and parry most of them. They countered his attacks, before managing to stagger him back.

"Where is Deathstroke?" Damien demanded.

Ubu gave a chuckle, "Did you think it would be that easy? Just ask and I will talk?" He taunted.

Damien turned to Adrian, who had a cold smirk on his face. Damien mirrored his smirk, as Adrian replied, "No, we were hoping it wouldn't be."

* * *

Their battle reached the streets, and the odds were against Ubu. He was exhausted and sweating, the boys weren't even breaking a sweat. Their weapons were locked, Ubu fighting to overpower the twins. His efforts were futile as they took the jump on him and kicked him in the face. Ubu was badly wounded, trying to crawl away, only to find Damien with his sword raised in front of him, "Either we get answers, or you get the sword."

Ubu glared at him, "Do your worse." Damien gave a sadistic smirk. He swung his sword with a cry, when it was blocked by Adrian's. Damien looked to his brother, "We need him to talk." Adrian said. Damien closed his eyes, before sighing, opening his eyes and nodded to his twin. Ubu looked to the other twin, "I wonder what use you will have once Deathstroke found out that his right hand was beaten by a pair of children, hmm?" Adrian said with a raised eyebrow. Ubu was about to retort, but his injuries had taken its toll on him. He immediately fainted.

Adrian blinked twice at the man, "Well," he started, "I wasn't expecting that." Damien gave his brother a deadpan look, "We overdid it." Adrian mirrored his deadpan look, "You think?" He asked in a very sarcastic tone.

"Well since he is no longer of use to us," Damien said, as he raised his sword to end Ubu's life. Adrian noticed something else, "Uh, Damien-" Adrian didn't get to finish as he and his brother was tossed over. They hit the ground with a grunt, looking to see who it was. They immediately recognized the blue bird symbol, "Nightwing." Adrian muttered. Great, their, technically, step-brother was here.

Nightwing looked at the two on the ground, "The psychos just keep getting younger." He said to himself, before noticing that one of them had their hood down and had a familiar but rather younger face with blue eyes. 'Bruce?' Nightwing thought with confusion, before noticing the other one had the same face as the first, but with green eyes, "Okay, either I'm hallucinating, which I'm not, or you both look familiar to a certain someone I know." Adrian gave his… well he was technically his older brother, not by blood, but still brother, a sheepish look, "Uh, we can explain?"

Damien groaned at his brother. Well, it was better than fighting him, Damien guessed. They both knew how skilled Nightwing was. Even with both of them together, they wouldn't be able to beat him. "We're his sons." Damien decided to just be rather blunt. Adrian face-palmed, sometimes, his brother was too blunt for his own good.

Nightwing immediately knew who they were referring too, giving them shocked looks, "Mother?" Both boys immediately answered, "Talia Al Ghul." Nightwing sighed, holding his nose in frustration. "Well, what are you gonna do with him?" He said, gesturing to the unconscious form of Ubu. Adrian gave his brother a look that basically said, 'let me do the talking', Damien couldn't care less, "Well… we were going to make him talk first, before disposing him," Nightwing gave a raised eyebrow at the last part. So they were trained by the League. Of course. "But, now that you're here… well up to you, I guess, big brother." Nightwing didn't know what it was, but he felt that he might… no, could get along with them. The green-eyed one was definitely going to take more time than the other.

"I'm Adrian," Adrian introduced himself, before gesturing to his twin, "This is Damien."

Nightwing smiled, "Well, I guess you already know who I am."

"Of course." Nightwing noticed Damien had a bored tone. Yep, this one was going to be a lot tougher to get along with. Adrian seemed much nicer.

"Well, you're not gonna kill him." Adrian hesitantly nodded, while Damien clenched his fists. Before Adrian could stop him, with a battle cry, Damien charged at Nightwing with his sword. Adrian face-palmed. Oh boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to be clear, I love SOME elements of the new 52, but I really hated the fact that they paired up Superman with Wonder Woman. Justice League TV series was one of my most favorite DC childhood series, and one of the things I liked about it was the chemistry between Batman and Wonder Woman. And I absolutely love Dick Grayson with Starfire because of Teen Titans series (not Teen Titans Go! That's one reboot series I absolutely HATE… one of some). And I also added some things that I wish were in the DCAU. So just wanna get this out of the way. I'll pair Adrian with Raven mainly because in JL v TT, Damien and Raven had a very (in my opinion) weak chemistry (then again, idk if I could do better).**

 **And to be clear all of THIS will be in this story. So it won't be just until JL v TT, there will be some things pass that. I am planning on adding the old Justice League series into this, also there will be some elements from DC Rebirth, because there are some things there that I (and fans of the old DC, might) like… okay, I've said too much.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY DC CONTENT.**

* * *

 **In Trouble… And A Predecessor Revealed**

When Damien had blindly charged in to fight Nightwing, he had honestly expected Adrian to at least help him. Instead, his (technically younger by a couple of hours) brother only watched on the sidelines. Even though it was no surprise that they were outmatched in both skill and experience (yes, they haven't exactly gone through anything as bad as Dick), he still expected him to help. Instead the fight ended with Damien tied to a lamp post, Nightwing with numerous cuts on his body (not fatal, as Damien wasn't trying to kill him), and Adrian standing sheepishly and looking quite guilty for not helping his twin.

They could hear their father from the com that Nightwing was holding, _**"Talk."**_ Their father said sternly.

"Missing something?" Nightwing asked in reply, sarcastically.

" _ **Not in the mood for games."**_

"Yeah… well these two are certainly not playing like siblings." Nightwing said.

There was a pause, before the three of them heard a small sigh, _**"I'll be right there."**_

The call ended, as Nightwing looked over to the hanged twin, "Why did you do that?"

Adrian jumped on lamp post and cut the ropes holding his brother, who both managed to land. Damien answered, "We were trained by the League of Assassins, taught to kill. What did you expect? Let you take the target?"

"Yet your brother didn't help you out on that." Nightwing replied.

Before Adrian could reply, his brother answered, "He's much more knowing of when to back down."

Adrian shot his brother a surprised look, "You are too."

Damien glanced at Adrian with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk, "Not as much as you do, and you know it."

Adrian wasn't going to back down. He was really stubborn when it comes to his family, even the ones he had met only recently, "Well, you still have some better traits than me."

"Indeed. Traits that you could counter with and vice-versa."

"…Touché."

Nightwing gave the boys an amused look–despite his minor injuries, 'Huh, I think things are going to get interesting now.' Add the fact that they both reminded him of himself and… a certain someone. Granted, unlike these two, they weren't twins–but they had been brothers, not by blood, but still brothers. And as he was seeing the two interact, he couldn't help but feel a wave of old memories rushing back.

* * *

After they all arrived at the Batcave, Alfred (conveniently) arrived with a medical kit to sew Nightwing's wounds… to the utter confusion of the twins. Really for the man to survive being the butler, and practically caretaker, of the BATMAN is a feat of itself, so they didn't know if they should amazed or shocked or disturbed… or all three at the same time by the fact that he was so prepared.

"It really ticks me off after ALL those lectures he gave ME about using protection." Dick couldn't help but comment, as Alfred sewed his wounds.

"Indeed." Alfred replied.

Despite the fact that Dick both had already met the twins, he just couldn't help but be annoyed by Bruce (when has that ever not be an understatement)… the man had faults (he was still human after all), but this had to be a record. Even so, Dick had to admit that there had to be some sort of explanation for this. Dick grunted at the sudden pain from the stitching, having forgotten about his injuries.

"Are you alright, Master Dick?" Alfred asked in slight concern.

He couldn't help it. Despite having taken care of many wounds of Bruce and Dick. And Dick couldn't blame him. Despite his minor injuries, they all had been reminded of the fact that despite all their accomplishments, they were still human, when **it** happened.

"Maybe you need more anesthetic."

They both looked up to see the twins. Adrian had a surprised face, pointing to Damian. If Dick hadn't learned to read people well, he wouldn't have caught the slight concern tone from Damian… and Alfred said he was the harder-to-like twin.

"Well, I took the cut, I can handle the stitch." Dick replied.

After a few moments of silence, Adrian decided to speak.

"Father didn't know about us, you know." Nightwing looked to the blue-eyed boy, "He was drugged by mother the night he… made us."

That… was putting it very bluntly.

"Yeah, well… for now, you two aren't turning out to be so bad… yet." He said, eyeing the green-eyed twin with amusement. It would actually be fun to have Damian act out as the bad twin.

"Hm, that will happen sooner or later." Damien said.

Alfred was nearly finished with stitching the wound, when Damian walked to the glass barriers. Adrian followed closely behind him, as they glanced at their father's old Batman suits. They then stopped at the one displaying Robin.

"This was yours?" Damian asked with amusement. Really, who could blame him?

The suit actually looked quite ridiculous, in the aspects of protection. Then again, they had studied and found something interesting when they had been researching about their father. There was supposedly another robin that their father had taken in who wore the mantle with a modified version of the uniform. If what they read was true, that person was two years younger than Dick and was recruited exactly one year after Dick had left to become Nightwing. The name had strangely been erased from the archives that they had read. The details of it still baffled them to no end however.

How could someone be brave enough to try and steal the Batmobile's tires?

As Damian pushed the glass barrier to open it, Dick immediately closed it.

"Still is, and please keep your hands off."

Adrian curiously asked, "Is this what you wore in training?"

"It's what I wore when I'm on patrol."

Damian looked at the suit in amusement, "The only thing its missing is a lace trim and a sun hat."

Dick smirked, immediately catching up on the boy's hidden tone of admiration, "You two don't fool me. I know what you're thinking, that you can become Robin. Well, there are two things I'm having trouble getting at. First, both of you are not ready yet. Second, there's only one Robin."

"My brother doesn't want to be Robin, at least not exactly." Damian replied, gesturing to his twin, "He has something else in mind."

Dick turned to Adrian with a curious look, slightly embarrassing the boy. His idea was not original in the least, but it did bring a new element.

"Uh, well, the name isn't exactly original, for starters. The suit design isn't much different too, only adding a few differences. So, it's not really copying the original… that was quite a pathetic explanation."

Dick gave a thoughtful look, "I think I get what you're saying. Can I have a look at it?"

"No need. I have already finished the design as requested by Master Adrian." They saw Alfred holding a medium-sized sketch book. The twins, and Dick for that matter, would never know how the old man could be so stealthy… then again he survived being Batman's butler (how could they forget that fact?).

"…Uh, thanks Alfred." Dick said, as he took the book.

As he examined the drawing, he couldn't help but admire the design. It was similar to the original, but there were two R symbols. There was also a golden line crossing at the chess forming an X. The cape was still the same with only black on the outside being the difference, but the gauntlets and boots were a grayer set of green.

He couldn't help but feel nostalgic at the slight similarities it had with…

"Alfred… were you-"

"I had intended to consult to Master Bruce, but I feel it would be much more fitting for you to decide. You are after all, the original."

Dick smiled, "I think you already know what my answer is, don't you?"

Alfred gave an amused grin, "Then, would you all like to see it?"

They all looked confused for a moment, before Alfred switched a mechanism hidden beside the glass panel of the Robin uniform.

Suddenly, they heard something coming from the glass panel next to the Robin uniform. They walked to see two more suits. One that was a more modified version of the first Robin uniform, the other with a similar design but with two R's and a golden line forming an X.

"Brother, do you think that's-"

"I think we both know what it is."

Dick and Alfred gave the twins a confused look. They expected Adrian to be excited at the finished uniform, but instead he (and Damian for that matter) was more focused on the one next to the original. They both turned to them and asked the inescapable question.

"Who was the second Robin?"

* * *

 **A/N: The Red Robin suit is basically like in the story image but with the added details, which is a shout out to the new Rebirth outfit (which is actually much more cooler than I thought).**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SCHOOL IS SO FREAKING ANNOYING! AT LEAST I HAVE GREAT FRIENDS :DDD! AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS/FAVS/FOLLOWS- I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M STILL YELLING! At LEAST I don't have anything else to do other than continue this since I'm just waiting for the graduation party now…YAAAAY! Whoo, finally I can focus.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY DC CONTENT.**

* * *

 **Slight Tension Done Unintentionally**

Dick raised an eyebrow at the two. Damien immediately noticed the tension in the room had spiked… and the source was coming from the front of the bat-computer. Adrian, for the first time in his life, became a bit nervous at the tension his father was giving off. Not even Ra's or his mother had ever been this tense. At least not that he can tell, as he had never tried to get on their bad side. Damien was hiding the same feeling his twin was giving off a bit.

"Perhaps we shouldn't have asked so soon." Adrian said in an uncharacteristically nervous tone. Damien couldn't blame him as well.

Dick smiled internally. While the boys had been a bit… blunt, he couldn't exactly blame their curiosity. For all their behaviour and heritage, the twins were still, in some aspects, children. It was also fortunate that Adrian had voiced his opinion on their mistake. They may be family by blood, but he was sure that not even Bruce would share **that** particular secret to them. Not yet at least, as it would seem that neither Talia nor Ra's had told them, despite the fact that he was certain they knew what happened.

"Yeah, you shouldn't ask that question anytime soon." Dick said with a warning yet not intimidating, "Give it time, he'll tell you when you're ready." He finished with a small grin.

The twins looked at him in doubt, "That won't be anytime soon." Damien said. It wasn't a question and they all know it. Alfred decided to speak, "I'm afraid this matter is one you should approach with caution."

"No use stating the obvious," If Dick hadn't been so perceptive, he would've missed the small cringe Adrian did as he glanced at Damien, "But thank you."

Adrian swore he almost sigh in relief. Sometimes Damien's bluntness and behaviour frustrated him. He was convinced that someday, his brother would be the reason they both somehow got seriously injured. He was trying not to be so pessimistic, which was why he didn't say his brother would be the death of them.

He may never realize that would happen someday… just not with the brother he thought.

* * *

 **AN: Short chapter for now. It's better than nothing because my sisters always use the computer most of the time, unfairly might I add, but I can't do anything about it even though I am the big brother. I'll be scolded by my mom or dad. Unless I somehow become a big brother like Rodrick from Diary of a Wimpy Kid, I won't be having much computer time. And I have no intention of being a big brother like Rodrick because I am not that kind of big brother. By the way, just to be clear, I can't use a laptop because I do not have one and my dad's laptop is for work or emergencies (regarding school work).**


End file.
